


Moving in and moving on

by Mitchsentrash



Series: Mitchsen holiday fics [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Meet-Cute, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Beca and her son are moving into their new house, furniture shopping is a great opportunity to meet new people. Especially if by new people you mean the hot blonde who works at the home improvement store.





	Moving in and moving on

Beca would never admit it, for fear of tarnishing her reputation as a badass, but the thing that truly sold her on buying her new house four months ago was the front porch. It wasn’t a big, extravagant, or tacky thing like some front porches she’s seen in the home decor magazines she secretly has hidden away under her bed like a teenage boy hiding his nudey mags. It was small, more of an outside alcove, reminiscent of a reading nook than a porch. 

As soon as Beca spotted it her mind was already planning ways to decorate it. All of the magazines said that if the outside of your house looked warm and inviting, it would put your friends at ease. Granted the fact that Beca is new to Georgia means she doesn’t necessarily have any friends to speak of, but that doesn’t stop her from wanting her first home to look inviting. 

Buying your own house at just twenty three is a big accomplishment and Beca is proud of it. It’s not a mansion, just a small three bedroom two bath house on a corner lot in a quaint neighborhood in the ideal school district. 

Beca never planned on being a single teenage mom, but here she is, with her five year old son trying to give him a better life than she ever had. 

Samuel is a great kid, and that’s not just Beca being biased because he’s her son. He really is gifted and has the sweetest most caring heart. Beca couldn’t be more proud to have him as her little man. 

Their favorite time of year has always been October. The time when it seems the entire world finally slows down. The nights get longer and the weather cooler, it’s where the two of them find their center, in a world of school functions and work projects. Post back to school and pre holiday madness allowing mother and son the time to just breathe.

Once the inside of their home is finished and they are both happy, Beca enlists the help of her son in decorating her new front porch. The garden center of the local home improvement store has a couch that Beca just loves. It’s just the perfect size for her and her son to snuggle on while she reads him his favorite books while wrapped in the Afghan she’s had since she was his age.

As they wait for an associate to come help them with the purchase of the couch, the two of them search for more decorations. Samuel picks some cotton spiderwebs and a Jack Skellington decal to put on their front door. Beca knows he wants to carve pumpkins but she is waiting until closer to Halloween. There are some nice plastic jack o’lanterns that will work in the meantime. 

With the extra goodies in their cart they circle back around to where the couch they want is located, Beca spots a beautiful blonde walking towards them. She’s wearing the blue collared shirt with the stores logo on it and the same khakis as every other person wearing a name tag, but there is something very different about her. A vibe of sorts that makes her seem equal parts inviting and intimidating. 

Samuel, her precious boy, who is not scared of anyone takes the initiative and walks up to the blonde hellbent on making her his new best friend. 

“Hi! I’m Sam.” Samuel says as he pulls on the blondes pants leg, to get her undivided attention.

“Well hello Sam, I’m Aubrey.” Aubrey says as she bends down to his eye level and runs her fingers across the letters of her name tag. 

“Ooo that’s a pretty name. Isn’t that a pretty name mama?” Sam says as he looks back at Beca who has been watching the exchange between her son and his new “friend”. 

“Hi Aubrey, I’m Beca. This enthusiastic little dude belongs to me.” Beca says as she reaches her hand out to shake the blondes.

“Beca, don’t worry about it, he’s fine. I happen to love kids, but even if I didn’t he’s a little sweetheart.” Aubrey gave Sam a huge smile and a wink which made him giggle behind his hands.

Beca rolls her eyes at her little man's silliness and smiles a shy smile at the gorgeous blonde for being so patient and kind. 

“So which one of these couches am I helping you guys with?” Aubrey asks, looking for any excuse to get the brunette to stop smiling at her in that pleasantly distracting way. 

“It’s this one! We’re going to cuddle on it every night. Mama is reading me “The Little Prince”. Sam says with the enthusiasm that only a five year old can muster. 

“Oh my gosh, really? You’re one lucky boy, that book is my favorite.” Aubrey says as she grabs a pallet cart and reaches for the box the furniture is in. 

Beca and Sam grab one end and help Aubrey load the heavy box onto the cart. Sam giggles when Aubrey lifts her end with ease and Beca struggles with hers. 

“Laugh it up kid, guess who isn’t getting any Mac and cheese tonight?” Beca says with a roll of her eyes as she wipes her hands on her jeans. 

“Oops, I’m just kidding mama. It’s okay if you’re not strong yet, you just need more veggies.” Sam says as if it’s the most obvious thing. 

Aubrey tries not to laugh she really does, but the look on Beca’s face is just too funny. Beca can’t even be mad about it though, because the blondes laugh is just so cute.

The three of them talk and laugh on the way to the front of the store, Beca and Sam pushing their cart of Halloween decorations and Aubrey pushing the pallet cart. Mostly Beca just listens as her son entertains Aubrey with stories of kindergarten and monster trucks. Sam has always been able to capture the attention of his audience, hell even Beca’s dad sits and listens to he boy. There’s something special about the way Aubrey listens to him though. It makes Beca’s heart feel lighter somehow. 

Once they are finished paying and on their way to the parking lot, Beca realizes her dumb mistake. 

“Shit! I’m sorry Sammy, I know mama said a bad word. I forgot to call aunt Chloe!” Beca quickly pulls her phone out of her back pocket and looks at Aubrey apologetically. 

“What’s that all about?” Aubrey asks Sam as Beca walks off a little ways, talking animatedly into her phone. 

“Aunt Chlo is mamas best friend. Mama needs her big truck.” Sam says as he holds his arms out wide to show how big the truck is.

Beca walks back over to them with a dejected look on her face. “I feel like such an idiot, I was supposed to call Chloe first so she would be here by the time we were ready to load this thing up but I forgot. Now we have to wait, I’m sorry Aubrey. You can just leave us, we’ll be fine.” 

“It’s no problem really. How long will it take your friend to get here?” Aubrey asks as she looks at her watch.

“Not that long. Forty five minutes or so I guess.” 

“That’s a long time Beca. It’s time for my shift to end, and I have a truck, I could follow you guys home if that’s okay with you?” 

“Really? Are you sure you don’t mind? I don’t want to be an inconvenience.” 

“It’s not an inconvenience, I don’t mind at all.” 

“Okay, thank you.” 

“Let me just run inside and clock out and grab my keys and we’ll be good to go.” Aubrey says as she’s already walking back in the direction of the store.

While Aubrey is gone Beca uses that time to call Chloe and tell her she won’t be needed after all. Chloe is okay with that she just makes Beca promise to give her all of the juicy details about Aubrey.

 

In less than ten minutes the blonde is back out in the parking lot and the three of them are headed to Aubrey’s truck. Once the heavy box is loaded up, Beca and Sam get in their car and Aubrey follows them to their house. 

“Wow Beca, this place is great!” Aubrey says as she hops down out of her truck, looking at the house in wide eyed fascination.

“Thank you, it’s not much but we love it, right buddy?” Beca asks Sam as she unbuckles him from his car seat and puts him on the ground. 

“Yep!” Samuel giggles as he runs off in the direction of the house.

“I’m sure he’s going to get every toy he owns to show you.” Beca laughs as she unloads the stuff from her trunk. “We can unload that box and put it on the porch so you can be on your way.” 

“I’m not in any hurry, Beca. I wouldn’t have volunteered if I didn’t want to be here.” Aubrey says as she opens the tailgate on her truck. “Besides, who’s going to help you assemble this thing?”

“Hey! Don’t underestimate us. Sam and I are experts at assembling furniture these days. We did every room in the house, just the two of us.” 

“That’s awesome Beca, but I’d like to help, if you’ll let me.” 

Before Beca can answer Sam comes running out of the house with both arms full of toys. Beca looks at him, then at Aubrey with the lift of an eyebrow that says ‘I told you so’. Aubrey just laughs and picks Sam up and the puts him beside her on her tailgate as he explains each one of his favorite toys to her. 

After about an hour of watching Sam and Aubrey interact Beca decides it’s time to unload the couch so she can feed Sam dinner and get him ready for bed. 

Once the box is safely on the porch, Beca sends Sam and all of his toys back in the house to clean up for dinner. 

“Thank you again for all of your help. And for spending time with Sammy. He really likes you.” 

“Like I said it was no problem Beca. And I really like Sam too, he’s a great kid.”

Beca smiles at that, a mother tires of hearing how great other people think their children are. 

“I was thinking about maybe carving some pumpkins this weekend, would you like to join us?” Beca asks quickly before she loses her nerve.

“I’d love to. Let me give you my number and you can text me the details.” Aubrey pulls a pen out of her shirt pocket and writes her number on the back of Beca’s hand.

The two just stand there staring at each other with matching smiles on their faces, until Sammy runs out of the house.

“Mama, can we eat yet?” Sam asks as he rubs his belly.

“I’ll be right in buddy.” Beca laughs as she ruffles the boys hair.

“Goodnight Beca. Goodnight Sam, be a good boy for your mom okay?” Aubrey asks as she gives Sam an exaggerated high five.

“Yup, I’m always a good boy.” Sammy giggles as Beca rolls her eyes and pokes his belly.

“Be sure and text me the details, I’m looking forward to this weekend.” Aubrey says asshe makes her way off the front porch.

Beca and Sam wait until the taillights of the truck disappear from sight before making their way inside. Beca wants to get dinner out of the way as quickly as possible so she can call Chloe and tell her about Aubrey. As far as she’s concerned the weekend can’t come soon enough.


End file.
